narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto's Ninja Handbook
|image=Nisen.jpg |kanji=爆発！これぞナルト忍法帖～～っ！！ |romaji=Bakuhatsu! Korezo Naruto ninpōchō~~!! |episode=78 |shippuden=No |arc=Invasion of Konoha Arc |chapters=133, 134, 135 |japanese airdate=April 7, 2004 |english airdate=March 10, 2007 |characters=Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Gamabunta, Shukaku, Gamakichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Temari, Pakkun, Sakura Haruno }} is episode 78 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis Gaara is angry with Naruto since he isn't giving him the challenge he wanted from someone who would protect his friends so much. Angered, Naruto attacks, using his shadow clones to get close to the base of Gaara's tail, where there isn't any defense. Naruto wraps a kunai with a paper bomb and uses One Thousand Years of Death with the kunai and paper bomb, Gaara knocks Naruto away and the bomb explodes, causing Gaara's form to deteriorate and weakening him. Sasuke tells Naruto to save Sakura, and that Sasuke would be able to hold off Gaara long enough for Sakura to escape. Remembering what Haku said to him in the Land of Waves, he realizes that Gaara is exactly like him, carrying all the hatred and loneliness that Naruto had to. Repeating his vow to save Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto gathers up all his remaining chakra and summons 2000 shadow clones, to the amazement of everyone. Naruto tells Sasuke to stay back, and Sasuke asks if that is the same Naruto. The 2000 clones all attack Gaara at the same time, getting close enough to use Naruto Uzumaki Barrage with all of his clones, sending Gaara crashing into the ground and infuriating him. Gaara roars that he would never lose to "a guy like him", and transforms into his Full Shukaku Form, to the horror of Temari. Gaara notes that he never thought Naruto would bring out the demon in him, and uses his Sand Coffin on Naruto. Right before Gaara is about to crush him, Naruto manages to use the Summoning Jutsu and summons Gamabunta. Gaara laughs and says Naruto never fails to amaze him. Gamabunta in unhappy about being summoned by Naruto, and sees Gaara in his true form, remarking that he is Shukaku the Sand Spirit. Naruto asks if Gamabunta will fight with him, and Gamabunta tells Naruto to "take a hike". Naruto freaks out, yelling that Gamabunta made Naruto his henchmen in their last encounter, and Gamabunta says that they haven't sealed the deal yet. Before they can argue anymore, Gamakichi tells Gamabunta to hear Naruto out, calling him "pops". Gamakichi tells his father that Gaara was picking on him, and that Naruto came to his rescue. Gamabunta is furious, and leaps into battle with Gaara, using his knife to cut off one of Gaara's arms. Gaara rages, and then manifests his human form onto the Shukaku's forehead. Gamabunta remarks that Gaara hasn't had any sleep his entire life since he has the Shukaku sealed inside him, and that if he did, the Shukaku would eat away at Gaara's soul. Gaara uses the Play Possum Jutsu and forces himself to fall asleep, bringing out the Shukaku and drastically increasing his power. The Shukaku is overjoyed at being free, and it and Gamabunta exchange their air and water style attacks, and Gamabunta says they have no chance unless they make Gaara wake up. Gamabunta tries to grab onto the Shukaku for Naruto to get close enough to hit Gaara, but he cannot hold on. Gamabunta says that he doesn't have any claws or teeth to hold onto the Shukaku with, and tells Naruto to use a combo transformation to transform them into something that has what they need. Gamabunta charges at the Shukaku, and Naruto manages to transform them just in time, turning them into the Nine-Tailed Fox.